DemonClan
Welcome to DemonClan! I'm the leader, Slashstar. We are a clan that specializes in hunting demons and destroying them. We are a peaceful clan, and though our name sounds harsh, we are very peaceful. You can also see our sister clan, HackClan. This clan is owned by Wild. Leave a message on this pages talk page to join. The Clan Leader Slashstar- peaceful tom with bright green eyes, black pelt, and a gray slash down his pelt. (Wild) Deputy Bloodfang - Black tom with red paws, golden eyes, and bloodstained fangs. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Goldenshine - Pale gold she-cat with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) MCA Petalpaw - black-and-white tuxedo-patterned she-cat with bright purple-blue eyes. (Violet) Warriors Smalltail- Pure white cat with a smallish tail. Green eyes, and a very good hunter. (Wild.) Dawnspade - creamy gold she-cat with light amber eyes. Has a german accent. Formerly of Group 935. (Violet) Apprentices Queens Elders Former Members Roleplay Clan Life Smalltail got up from his den and yawned. "Good morning, peeps." -- Go Sweden 19:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang opened one eye and yawned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 19:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashstar woke up and stretched out. -- Go Sweden 19:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenshine sorted hurriedly through the herbs. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Beware, roleplay is about to get creepy) Smalltail padded into the forest. A large hole was in the ground, going to deep that Smalltail couldn't see it. "This wasn't here a couple days ago." He murmered. He stepped forward, and the sky suddenly got dark, or at least the area around him. "What.." A shadow appeared in front of him. It had red piercing eyes, and two small horns sticking out of his head. "What the heck...." Smalltail said, changing into a fox. The demon stared into Smalltail's soul, then disappeared. "Well I'm glad that's ov-YAAAH!!!" Smalltail screeched. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 11:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang's ears pricked. "Smalltail is in trouble," he realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aw snap, Smalltails getting possessed. Paranormal Activity 3 Trailers out. http://www.traileraddict.com/trailer/paranormal-activity-3/trailer In movie trailer, instead of just walking out of the bathroom during the bloody mary scene, they turn on the lights, and never notice the strange shadow of a women behind them.) Smalltails eyes changed from red to green and to red again. "AGGHHH!!!" -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 11:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang stood up. "I'll be right back. I need to see if I can help Smalltail," he meowed, dashing into the forest. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My mom made me buy the censored version of Raise Your Glass :(. That just made the amv harder) Demontail (Possessed Smalltail) padded slowly, looking around. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang leapt into a tree and watched Demontail, eyes curious. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Demontail looked at the entrance to the camp. Smiling evily, he walked into the camp. His red eyes glittering with his hunger for blood. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang's eyes widened and he leapt at Demontail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Demontail looked at Bloodfang, then disappeared. "Looking for me?" A deep voice belowed from Demontail. He reappeared behind Bloodfang. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang whipped around, claws unsheathed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Smalltail can time freeze) Demontail snarled then disappeared again. "Simple claws can't beat me!" -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang hissed a curse. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Demontail turned away and began to head toward the medicine cat den. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenshine spotted Demontail and darted away. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Coward." Demontail mumbled. He began to head for the leaders den. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang crept towards Demontail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashstar snoozed in his den, a half-eaten mouse in front of him. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Slashstar, Smalltail's possessed!" Bloodfang screeched. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashstar woke up. "Hmm? Oh hi Smalltail. Say.....when did you get red eyes?" Demontail's fangs glimmered. "Oh..just some....puberty." "That explains the voice change." Slashstar commented. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know they're not approved yet, but just to introduce them...) A creamy golden she-cat padded along the way, a cutesy black-and-white she-cat following her. "Why are we going to DemonClan?" the black-and-white one meowed. "Petalpaw-it's to go back in time and stop Richtofen from destroying Group 935 by stopping him from touching the M.P.D. DemonClan is our only hope. Just try to get along." the creamy golden she-cat meowed sternly. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait.....your possessed aren't you?" Slashstar asked. "Yeah.." Demontail said. "Holy S*** a Demon!!!" Slashstar slashed the Demontail. "NOES!!!!" Demontail screamed. "Whats new?" Normal Smalltail asked. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnspade and Petalpaw continued their search. "Hello?" they called, into camp. "Ve are lost!" Dawnspade added, worriedly. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm? Oh hi!" Slashstar said, jumping down from his den. "I'm Slashstar, leader of DemonClan." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Dawnspade, perhaps you know Richtofen? He's a friend of mine, a co-vorker." Dawnspade meowed, bowing to Slashstar. "And I'm her friend, Petalpaw! Formerly of DuskClan!" she squeaked. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG